Brodie Buchanan: Disney World
Brodie Buchanan: Disney World is a Brodie Buchanan crossover game which is a crossover between Disney, Pixar, Marvel, Lucasfilm, Fox, Hasbro, Crash Bandicoot, Sonic and Kingdom Hearts universes. Plot TBA =Menu= Adventure Mode *New Game *Load Game Multiplayer Mode *Arcade Ladder *Disney Villain Crate Mode *Single Fight *Practice Mode Coloured Gem Rush Mode *Red Gem *Purple Gem *Green Gem *Blue Gem *Yellow Gem *Orange Gem *Pink Gem Extras Mode *Options *Story Cutscenes *Credits =Playable Characters= Playable Original Characters Heroes *Brodie Anthony Buchanan *Georgia Turnbull *Jaimi-Lee Buchanan *Benjaimi Lake *Alison Marie Buchanan *Codylee Nelson *Scott Anthony Buchanan *Kenny Harris *Jaxon Harris *Birdie O'Brian *Jaxon Bosworth *Nafi Schaaf *Professor Anthony John Buchanan *Sandra Buchanan *Fiona Sommerville *David Sommerville *Ryan Sommerville *Andrew Sommerville *Matthew Sommerville *Chloe Carruthurs *Lukey Treay *Jennifer Treay *John Treay *Melissa Warren *Brad Buchanan *Toni Buchanan *Faith Adams *Nicholas Lvyt *Justine *Nathan Villains *Lord Starkiller Playable Crash Bandicoot Characters Heroes *Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Aku Aku (Crash Bandicoot) *Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Crunch Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Tawna Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Pasadena Opossum (Crash Bandicoot) *Ebenezer Von Clutch (Crash Bandicoot) *Fake Crash (Crash Bandicoot) *Polar (Crash Bandicoot) *Pura (Crash Bandicoot) *Penta Penguin (Crash Bandicoot) Villains *Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) *Uka Uka (Crash Bandicoot) *Nina Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) *Dr. N. Gin (Crash Bandicoot) *Dr. Nitrus Brio (Crash Bandicoot) *Dr. Nefarious Tropy (Crash Bandicoot) *Papu Papu (Crash Bandicoot) *Ripper Roo (Crash Bandicoot) *Koala Kong (Crash Bandicoot) *Pinstripe Potoroo (Crash Bandicoot) *Komodo Joe (Crash Bandicoot) *Komodo Moe (Crash Bandicoot) *Tiny Tiger (Crash Bandicoot) *Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot) *Nitrous Oxide (Crash Bandicoot) *Rilla Roo (Crash Bandicoot) *Rok-Yo the Earth Elemental (Crash Bandicoot) *Wa-Wa the Water Elemental (Crash Bandicoot) *Py-Ro the Fire Elemental (Crash Bandicoot) *Lo-Lo the Air Elemental (Crash Bandicoot) *Velo (Crash Bandicoot) *N. Trance (Crash Bandicoot) *Zam (Crash Bandicoot) *Zem (Crash Bandicoot) *Evil Crash (Crash Bandicoot) *Evil Twins (Crash Bandicoot) *Bearminator (Crash Bandicoot) Playable Disney Characters Heroes *Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Penny (The Rescuers) *Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Arthur Pendragon (The Sword in the Stone) *Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Peter Pan (Peter Pan) *Jane Darling (Peter Pan: Return to Never Land) *Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Shanti (The Jungle Book 2) *Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) *Lilo Pelekai (Lilo & Stitch) *Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *Penny Forrester (Bolt) *Wilbur Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) *Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro/Fireside Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) *Jake/Captain Jake (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) *Izzy/Pirate Princess Izzy (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) *Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Riku (Kingdom Hearts) *Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) *Aqua (Kingdom Hearts) *Ventus (Kingdom Hearts) *Terra (Kingdom Hearts) *Roxas (Kingdom Hearts) *Xion (Kingdom Hearts) *Namine (Kingdom Hearts) *Axel (Kingdom Hearts) *Bernard (The Rescuers) *Bianca (The Rescuers) *Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) *Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) *Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Tinker Bell (Peter Pan/Disney Fairies) *Captain Amelia (Treasure Planet) *Dr. Delbert Doppler (Treasure Planet) *John Silver (Treasure Planet) *Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) *Fix-It Relix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) *Sergeant Colhoun (Wreck-It Ralph) *Candace Flynn/Fireside Candace (Phineas and Ferb) *Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb) *Kim Possible (Kim Possible) *Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) *Aladdin (Aladdin) *Jasmine (Aladdin) *Hercules (Hercules) *Young Hercules (Hercules) *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Tarzan (Tarzan) *Jane Porter (Tarzan) *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Pocahontas (Pocahontas) *Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Milo Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Kida (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Kenai (Brother Bear) *Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Simba (The Lion King) *Robin Hood (Robin Hood) *Megara (Hercules) *Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) *The Spring Sprite (Fantasia 2000) *Mulan (Mulan) *Mushu (Mulan) *Mary Poppins (Mary Poppins) *Bert (Mary Poppins) *Jane Banks (Mary Poppins) *Michael Banks (Mary Poppins) *Elliot (Pete's Dragon) *Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Grumpy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Sleepy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Happy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Bashful (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Sneezy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Dopey (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *The Prince (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Dumbo (Dumbo) *Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Jim Crow (Dumbo) *Bambi (Bambi) *Thumper (Bambi) *Flower (Bambi) *Faline (Bambi) *Cinderella (Cinderella) *Prince Charming (Cinderella) *Jaq (Cinderella) *Gus (Cinderella) *Anastasia Tremaine (Cinderella) *Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland) *Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland) *March Hare (Alice in Wonderland) *Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum (Alice in Wonderland) *Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *John Darling (Peter Pan) *Michael Darling (Peter Pan) *Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Jock (Lady and the Tramp) *Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) *Jim Dear (Lady and the Tramp) *Darling (Lady and the Tramp) *Scamp (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) *Angel (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) *Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty/Maleficent) *Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty/Maleficent) *Flora (Sleeping Beauty) *Fauna (Sleeping Beauty) *Merryweather (Sleeping Beauty) *Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) *Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) *Patch (101 Dalmatians) *Lucky (101 Dalmatians) *Cadpig (101 Dalmatians) *Rolly (101 Dalmatians) *Thunderbolt (101 Dalmatians) *Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Duchess (The Aristocats) *Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Marie (The Aristocats) *Roquefort (The Aristocats) *Madame Adelaide Bonfamille (The Aristocats) *Miss Eglantine Price (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Mr. Emelius Browne (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Charlie Rawlins (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Carrie Rawlins (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Little John (Robin Hood) *Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Skippy (Robin Hood) *Sis (Robin Hood) *Tagalong (Robin Hood) *Pete (Pete's Dragon) *Todd (The Fox and the Hound) *Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) *Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *Fflewddur Fflam (The Black Cauldron) *Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Hiram Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Tito (Oliver and Company) *Einstein (Oliver and Company) *Francis (Oliver and Company) *Rita (Oliver and Company) *Georgette (Oliver and Company) *Winston (Oliver and Company) *Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Orville (The Rescuers) *Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) *Chairmouse (The Rescuers) *Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) *Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) *Mrs. Potts (Beauty and the Beast) *Genie (Aladdin) *Abu (Aladdin) *Iago (Aladdin) *Cassim (Aladdin and The King of Theives) *Nala (The Lion King) *Timon (The Lion King) *Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Zazu (The Lion King) *Rafiki (The Lion King) *Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *John Smith (Pocahontas) *Meeko (Pocahontas) *Flit (Pocahontas) *Percy (Pocahontas) *Clopin (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Victor (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Hugo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Laverne (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Philoctetes (Hercules) *Pegasus (Hercules) *Cassandra (Hercules) *Icarus (Hercules) *Shang (Mulan) *Yao (Mulan) *Ling (Mulan) *Chien-Po (Mulan) *Emperor of China (Mulan) *Terk (Tarzan) *Tantor (Tarzan) *Aladar (Dinosaur) *Neera (Dinosaur) *Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Tipo (The Emperor's New Groove) *Chaca (The Emperor's New Groove) *Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Joshua Sweet (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Audrey Ramirez (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Vinny (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Mole (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Nani Pelekai (Lilo and Stitch) *Dr. Jumba Jookiba (Lilo and Stitch) *Agent Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Morph (Treasure Planet) *B.E.N. (Treasure Planet) *Koda (Brother Bear) *Rutt (Brother Bear) *Tuke (Brother Bear) *Nita (Brother Bear 2) *Maggie (Home on the Range) *Mrs. Calloway (Home on the Range) *Grace (Home on the Range) *Buck (Home on the Range) *Pearl (Home on the Range) *Sam (Home on the Range) *Chicken Little (Chicken Little) *Abby Malland (Chicken Little) *Runt of the Litter (Chicken Little) *Fish Out of Water (Chicken Little) *Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) *Franny Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) *Giselle (Enchanted) *Robert Phillip (Enchanted) *Prince Edward (Enchanted) *Morgan (Enchanted) *Nancy Tremaine (Enchanted) *Nathaniel (Enchanted) *Bolt (Bolt) *Mittens (Bolt) *Rhino (Bolt) *Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Rapunzel (Tangled) *Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Pascal (Tangled) *Maximus (Tangled) *Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Sour Bill (Wreck-It Ralph) *Anna (Frozen) *Elsa (Frozen) *Kristoff (Frozen) *Olaf (Frozen) *Sven (Frozen) *Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Wasabi (Big Hero 6) *Fred (Big Hero 6) *Aunt Cass Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Kim Possible (Kim Possible) *Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) *Bonnie Rockwaller (Kim Possible) *Wade Load (Kim Possible) *Jeremy Johnson (Phineas and Ferb) *Stacy Hirano (Phineas and Ferb) *Lawrence Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Linda Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Milo Murphy (Milo Murphy's Law) *Melissa Chase (Milo Murphy's Law) *Zack Underwood (Milo Murphy's Law) *Bradley Nicholson (Milo Murphy's Law) *Mort Schaeffer (Milo Murphy's Law) *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Chief Bogo (Zootopia) *Clawhauser (Zootopia) *Moana (Moana) *Maui (Moana) *Heihei (Moana) *Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Eddie Valiant (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Captain Barbossa (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Will Turner (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Elizabeth Swann (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Henry Turner (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales) *Carina Barbossa (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales) *Prince Dastan (Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time) *Princess Tamina (Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time) *John Reid/The Lone Ranger (The Lone Ranger) *Tonto (The Lone Ranger) *Sam Flynn (Tron: Legacy) *Quorra (Tron: Legacy) *Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Miss Piggy (The Muppets) *The Great Gonzo (The Muppets) *Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) *Animal (The Muppets) *Sam the Eagle (The Muppets) *Camilla (The Muppets) *Sweetums (The Muppets) *Walter (The Muppets (2011)) *Tim Burton's Alice (Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland) *Tim Burton's Mad Hatter (Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland) *Tim Burton's Cheshire Cat (Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland) *The Ghost of Christmas Past (A Christmas Carol) *The Ghost of Christmas Present (A Christmas Carol) *The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come (A Christmas Carol) *Alternate Maleficent (Maleficent) *Sophie (The BFG) *The BFG (The BFG) *Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) *Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) *Robbie Valentino (Gravity Falls) *Pacifica Northwest (Gravity Falls) *Frank Walker (Tomorrowland) *Casey Newton (Tomorrowland) *Max Dennison (Hocus Pocus) *Dani Dennison (Hocus Pocus) *Allison (Hocus Pocus) *Thackery Binx (Hocus Pocus) *Billy Butcherson (Hocus Pocus) *Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) *Marco Diaz (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) *King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Queen Athena (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) *Mufasa (The Lion King) *Zeus (Hercules) *Kerchak (Tarzan) *Mr. Arrow (Treasure Planet) *Stika (Brother Bear) *Ray (The Princess and the Frog) *Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Donald Duck (Disney) *Daisy Duck (Disney) *Huey Duck (Disney) *Dewey Duck (Disney) *Louie Duck (Disney) *Goofy (Disney) *Pluto (Disney) *Ludwig Von Drake (Disney) *Chip and Dale (Chip N' Dale: Rescue Rangers) *Max Goof (Goof Troop) *P.J. (Goof Troop) *Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) *Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Launchpad McQuack (DuckTales/Darkwing Duck) *Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck) *Sorcerer Mickey (Fantasia) Villains *Chernabog (Fantasia) *The Firebird (Fantasia 2000) *The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) *Classic Maleficent/Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Pete (Mickey Mouse Cartoons) *Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) *Young Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) *Ansem, Seeker of Darkness (Kingdom Hearts) *Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts) *Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts) *Queen Grimhilde (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Stromboli (Pinocchio) *Tyrannosaurus Rex (Fantasia) *Jack-in-the-Box (Fantasia 2000) *The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Ronno (Bambi) *Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) *Dizella Tremaine (Cinderella) *Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) *The Rat (Lady and the Tramp) *Si and Am (Lady and the Tramp) *Aunt Sarah (Lady and the Tramp) *Buster (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) *Diablo the Raven (Sleeping Beauty) *Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians) *Lil Lightning (101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure) *Mad Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *Mr. Banks (Mary Poppins) *Mr. Dawes Sr. (Mary Poppins) *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Edgar Balthazar (The Aristocats) *Colonel Heller (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Prince John (Robin Hood) *Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Brutus and Nero the Crocodiles (The Rescuers) *Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Joanna the Goanna (The Rescuers Down Under) *Dr. Terminus (Pete's Dragon) *Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) *Chief (The Fox and the Hound) *Bear (The Fox and the Hound) *Sark (Tron) *Master Control Program (Tron) *CLU2 (Tron: Legacy) *Creeper (The Black Cauldron) *Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Fidget the Bat (The Great Mouse Detective) *Felicia the Cat (The Great Mouse Detective) *Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *The Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Bongo the Gorilla (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Bill Sykes (Oliver and Company) *Roscoe and DeSoto (Oliver and Company) *Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Morgana (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Undertow (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Marina Del Ray (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) *Merlock (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *LeFou (Beauty and the Beast) *Forte (Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) *Jafar/Genie Jafar (Aladdin) *Abis Mal (Aladdin: The Return of Jafar) *Mozenrath (Aladdin) *Mirage (Aladdin) *Machenales (Aladdin) *Sa'Luk (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Scar (The Lion King) *Shenzi, Bonzai and Ed (The Lion King) *Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Quint (Timon and Pumbaa) *Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) *Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Sarousch (The Hunchback of Notre Dame II) *Hades (Hercules) *Pain and Panic (Hercules) *Rock Titan (Hercules) *Ice Titan (Hercules) *Lava Titan (Hercules) *Wind Titan (Hercules) *Cyclops (Hercules) *Nessus (Hercules) *Hydra (Hercules) *Shan-Yu (Mulan) *Hayabusa the Falcon (Mulan) *Cecil Clayton (Tarzan) *Carnotaur (Dinosaur) *Kron (Dinosaur) *Bruton (Dinosaur) *Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) *Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Helga Katrina Sinclair (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Erik Hellstrom (Atlantis: Milo's Return) *Captain Gantu (Lilo and Stitch) *Scroop (Treasure Planet) *Captain Nathaniel Flint (Treasure Planet) *Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) *Shego (Kim Possible) *Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Blackbeard (Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides) *Armando Salazar (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales) *Denahi (Brother Bear) *Atka (Brother Bear 2) *Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) *Rico (Home on the Range) *The Willies (Home on the Range) *Aliens (Chicken Little) *Bowler Hat Guy and DOR-15 (Meet the Robinsons) *Queen Narissa/Dragon Queen Narissa (Enchanted) *The Agent (Bolt) *Dr. Calico (Bolt) *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Evil Candace Flynn/Control Freak/Stormtrooper Candace (Phineas and Ferb) *Elliot Decker (Milo Murphy's Law) *Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) *Ebenezer Scrooge (A Christmas Carol) *Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Lawrence (The Princess and the Frog) *Mother Gothel (Tangled) *The Stabbington Brothers (Tangled) *Nizam (Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time) *Latham Cole (The Lone Ranger) *Butch Cavendish (The Lone Ranger) *The Backson (Winnie the Pooh) *Lord Hater (Wonder Over Yander) *Lord Dominator (Wonder Over Tander) *King Candy/Turbo (Wreck-It Ralph) *Prince Hans (Frozen) *Marshallow (Frozen) *Ludo (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) *Toffee (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) *Tex Richman (The Muppets (2011)) *Constantine (Muppets Most Wanted) *King Stefan (Maleficent) *Professor Robert Callaghan/Yokai (Big Hero 6) *Mr. Yama (Big Hero 6) *David Nix (Tomorrowland) *Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) *Doug Ramses (Zootopia) *Fleshlumpeater (The BFG) *Bloodbottler (The BFG) *Tamatoa (Moana) *Winifred Sanderson (Hocus Pocus) *Mary Sanderson (Hocus Pocus) *Sarah Sanderson (Hocus Pocus) *Magica De Spell (DuckTales) *Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) Playable Disney-Pixar Characters Heroes *Woody (Toy Story) *Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Jessie (Toy Story 2) *Flik (A Bug's Life) *Atta (A Bug's Life) *Dot (A Bug's Life) *Queen (A Bug's Life) *James P. Sullivan (Monsters, Inc.) *Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) *Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Celia Mae (Monsters, Inc.) *Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Merlin (Finding Nemo) *Dory (Finding Nemo) *Coral (Finding Nemo) *Hank (Finding Dory) *Destiny (Finding Dory) *Bailey (Finding Dory) *Jenny (Finding Dory) *Charlie (Finding Dory) *Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible/Elastgirl (The Incredibles) *Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *Dash Parr (The Incredibles) *Lucius Best/Frozone (The Incredibles) *Edna Mode (The Incredibles) *Remy (Ratatourille) *Emile (Ratatourille) *Alfredo Linguini (Ratatourille) *Colette Tatou (Ratatourille) *Anton Ego (Ratatourille) *WALL-E (WALL-E) *Eve (WALL-E) *Carl Fredricksen (Up) *Russell (Up) *Kevin (Up) *Dug (Up) *Merida (Brave) *Elinor (Brave) *Fergus (Brave) *Joy (Inside Out) *Sadness (Inside Out) *Disgust (Inside Out) *Fear (Inside Out) *Anger (Inside Out) *Ario (The Good Dinosaur) *Spot (The Good Dinosaur) *Butch (The Good Dinosaur) Villains *Sid Phillips (Toy Story) *Scud (Toy Story) *Stinky Pete the Prospector (Toy Story 2) *Emperor Zurg (Toy Story) *Lotso (Toy Story 3) *Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Molt (A Bug's Life) *Thumper (A Bug's Life) *Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) *Henry J. Waternosse III (Monsters, Inc.) *Syndrome (The Incredibles) *Chef Skinner (Ratatourille) *Charles Muntz (Up) *Mor'du (Brave) *Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) Playable Marvel and Lucasfilm Characters Heroes *Tony Shark/Iron Man (Marvel) *Steve Rogers/Captain America (Marvel) *Bruce Banner/Hulk (Marvel) *Thor Odinson (Marvel) *Natasha Romanova/Black Widow (Marvel) *Clint Barton/Hawkeye (Marvel) *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (Marvel) *Vision (Marvel) *James Rhodes/War Machine (Marvel) *Sam Wilson/Falcon (Marvel) *Scott Lang/Ant-Man (Marvel) *Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel (Marvel) *Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel (Marvel) *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier (Marvel) *Bucky Barnes/Captain America (Marvel) *T'Challa/Black Panther (Marvel) *Peter Quill/Star Lord (Marvel) *Gamora (Marvel) *Arthur Douglas/Drax The Destroyer (Marvel) *Rocket Racoon (Marvel) *Groot (Marvel) *Matt Murdock/Daredevil (Marvel) *Frank Castle/The Punisher (Marvel) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Marvel) *Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man 2099 (Marvel) *Symbiote Spider-Man (Marvel) *Peter Parker/Captain Universe (Marvel) *Peter Porker/Spider-Ham (Marvel) *Robbie Baldwin/Speedball (Marvel) *Shannon Carter/American Dream (Marvel) *T'Chalka/Coal Tiger (Marvel) *Freebooter (Marvel) *Richard Rider/Nova (Marvel) *Future Foundation Spider-Man (Marvel) *Logan/The Wolverine (Marvel) *Wade Wilson/Deadpool (Marvel) *Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (Marvel) *Beast (Marvel) *Scott Summers/Cyclops (Marvel) *Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver (Marvel) *Elektra Natchios (Marvel) *Doctor Strange (Marvel) *Luke Cage (Marvel) *Danny Rand/Iron Fist (Marvel) *Jessica Jones (Marvel) *Janet van Dyne/The Wasp (Marvel) *Robbie Reyes/Ghost Rider (Marvel) *Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (Marvel) *Benjamin Grimm/The Thing (Marvel) *Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel (Marvel) *Jane Foster/Thor (Marvel) *Miles Morales/Spider-Man (Marvel) *May Parker/Spider-Girl (Marvel) *Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen (Marvel) *Corazòn/Spider-Girl (Marvel) *Petra Parker/Spider-Girl (Marvel) *Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman (Marvel) *Sue Storm/Invisible Woman (Marvel) *Johnny Storm/Human Torch (Marvel) *Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) *Princess Leia (Star Wars) *Ahsoka Tano (Star Wars) *Chewbacca (Star Wars) *Rey (Star Wars) *Finn (Star Wars) *Qui-Gon Jinn (Star Wars) *Yoda (Star Wars) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars) *Mace Windu (Star Wars) *Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Padme Amidala (Star Wars) *Han Solo (Star Wars) *Lando Calrissian (Star Wars) *R2-D2 (Star Wars) *C-3PO (Star Wars) *BB-8 (Star Wars) *Indiana Jones (Indiana Jones) Villains *Emil Blonsky/Abomination (Marvel) *Iron Monger (Marvel) *Ivan Vanko/Whiplash (Marvel) *Loki (Marvel) *Mysterio (Marvel) *Scorpion (Marvel) *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (Marvel) *Brock Rumlow/Crossbones (Marvel) *Batroc The Leaper (Marvel) *Aldrich Killan (Marvel) *Malekith (Marvel) *Ronan the Accuser (Marvel) *Nebula (Marvel) *Ultron (Marvel) *Darren Cross/Yellowjacket (Marvel) *Kaecilius (Marvel) *Dormammu (Marvel) *Vulture (Marvel) *Shocker (Marvel) *Venom (Marvel) *Otto Gunther Gctavius/Doctor Octopus (Marvel) *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Marvel) *Curt Connors/Lizard (Marvel) *Victor Von Doom/Doctor Doom (Marvel) *Erik Magnus Lensherr/Magento (Marvel) *Mystique (Marvel) *Victor Creed/Sabretooth (Marvel) *Taskmaster (Marvel) *Galactus (Marvel) *Thanos (Marvel) *Wilson Fisk/Kingpin (Marvel) *Billy Russo/Jigsaw (Marvel) *Darth Sidious/Palpatine (Star Wars) *Darth Maul (Star Wars) *Count Dooku (Star Wars) *Asajj Ventress (Star Wars) *General Grievous (Star Wars) *Darth Vader (Star Wars) *Kylo Ren (Star Wars) *DJ (Star Wars) *Supreme Leader Snoke (Star Wars) *Rene Belloq (Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark) *Mola Ram (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) *Walter Donovan (Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade) *Irina Spalko (Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull) *Ernie the Giant Chicken (Family Guy) Playable Hasbro Characters Heroes *Princess Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Applejack (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Rarity (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Sunset Shimmer/Daydream Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Twilight 'Sci-Twi' Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Principal Celestia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Vice-Principal Luna (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Dean Cadance (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Trixie Lulamoon (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Spike (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Duke (G.I. Joe) *Roadblock (G.I. Joe) *Optimus Prime (Transformers) *Bumblebee (Transformers) *Hound (Transformers) *Crosshairs (Transformers) *Drift (Transformers) *Grimlock (Transformers) *Mirage (Transformers) *Ratchet (Transformers) *Scorn (Transformers) *Strafe (Transformers) *Slug (Transformers) Villains *Evil Sunset Shimmer/Demon Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Snips and Snails (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Adagio Dazzle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Aria Blaze (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Sonata Dusk (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Midnight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Principal Cinch (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Gloriosa Daisy/Gaia Everfree (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Juniper Montage (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Cobra Commander (G.I. Joe) *Storm Shadow (G.I. Joe) *Baroness (G.I. Joe) *Megatron/Galvatron (Transformers) *Lockdown (Transformers) *Sentinel Prime (Transformers) *Starscream (Transformers) *Shockwave (Transformers) Playable Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Heroes *Sonic the Hedgehog/Super Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Sally Acorn (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog; Post-SGW Version) *Miles 'Tails' Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Cream the Rabbit (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Shadow the Hedgehog/Super Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *E-123 Omega (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Espio the Chameleon (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Silver the Hedgehog/Super Silver (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Vector the Crocodile (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Charmy Bee (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Antoine D'Coolette (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog; Post-SGW Version) *Bunnie Rabbot (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog; Post-SGW Version) *Honey the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Mighty the Armadillo (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Ray the Flying Squirrel (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Sonia the Hedgehog (Sonic Underground) *Manic the Hedgehog (Sonic Underground) *Classic Sonic the Hedgehog/Classic Super Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Christopher Thorndyke (Sonic X) Villains *Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Dr. Eggman Nega (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) =Gameplay= Similar to LEGO Dimensions, Disney Infinity, Marvel Ultimate Alliance, Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy with the open world style of Grand Theft Auto meets No Man's Sky. =Levels= Normal Levels *Level 1: Disney Town (Mickey Mouse) (Disney Villain Crate: Pete and Mortimer Mouse) *Level 2: Dwarf Woodlands (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) (Disney Villain Crate: Queen Grimhilde) *Level 3: Prankster's Paradise (Pinocchio) (Disney Villain Crate: Stromboli) *Level 4: City of Rescuers (The Rescuers/The Rescuers Down Under) (Disney Villain Crate: Madame Medusa and Percival C. McLeach) **Act One: Devil's Bayou (The Rescuers) **Act Two: Australian Outback (The Rescuers Down Under) *Level 5: Paradise Falls (Up) (Disney Villain Crate: Charles Muntz) *Level 6: New York Orphans (Oliver and Company) (Disney Villain Crate: Bill Sykes) *Level 7: Wonderland (Alice in Wonderland) (Disney Villain Crate: Queen of Hearts) *Level 8: Legacy to Galaxy (Treasure Planet) (Disney Villain Crate: Scroop) *Level 9: Never Land (Peter Pan) (Disney Villain Crate: Captain Hook) *Level 10: Pride Lands (The Lion King) (Disney Villain Crate: Scar and Zira) *Level 11: Arthur's Kingdom (The Sword in the Stone) (Disney Villain Crate: Madam Mim) *Level 12: Underland (Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland) (Disney Villain Crate: The Red Queen) *Level 13: Baker Street, London (The Great Mouse Detective) (Disney Villain Crate: Professor Ratigan) *Level 14: The Land of Dragons (Mulan) (Disney Villain Crate: Shan-Yu) *Level 15: Kuzcotopia (The Emperor's New Groove) (Disney Villain Crate: Yzma) *Level 16: Hawaiian Islands (Lilo and Stitch) (Disney Villain Crate: Captain Gantu) *Level 17: Olympus (Hercules) (Disney Villain Crate: Hades) *Level 18: Atlantica (The Little Mermaid) (Disney Villain Crate: Ursula and Morgana) *Level 19: San Fransokyo (Big Hero 6) (Disney Villain Crate: Professor Robert Callaghan/Yokai) *Level 20: The Arcade (Wreck-It Ralph) (Disney Villain Crate: Turbo) *Level 21: Todayland (Meet the Robinsons) (Disney Villain Crate: Bowler Hat Guy) *Level 22: Hollywood, California (Bolt) (Disney Villain Crate: Dr. Calico) *Level 23: Toybox (Toy Story) (Disney Villain Crate: Emperor Zurg) *Level 24: Agrabah (Aladdin) (Disney Villain Crate: Jafar) *Level 25: Deep Jungle (Tarzan) (Disney Villain Crate: Cecil Clayton) *Level 26: Atlantis (Atlantis) (Disney Villain Crate: Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke and Erik Hellstrom) *Level 27: Notre Dame (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) (Disney Villain Crate: Judge Claude Frollo and Sarousch) *Level 28: Beast's Castle (Beauty and the Beast) (Disney Villain Crate: Gaston and Forte) *Level 29: Monstropolis (Monsters, Inc.) (Disney Villain Crate: Randall Boggs and Henry J. Waternoose III) *Level 30: Hunter's Ground (The Fox and the Hound) (Disney Villain Crate: Amos Slade) *Level 31: World of Romance (Lady and the Tramp) (Disney Villain Crate: Si & Am and Buster) *Level 32: New Orleans (The Princess and the Frog) (Disney Villain Crate: Doctor Facilier) *Level 33: Corona (Tangled) (Disney Villain Crate: Mother Gothel) *Level 34: Sherwood Forest (Robin Hood) (Disney Villain Crate: Prince John) *Level 35: Arendelle (Frozen) (Disney Villain Crate: Prince Hans) *Level 36: Spirit Mountain (Brother Bear) (Disney Villain Crate: Denahi and Atka) *Level 37: City of Cats (The Aristocats) (Disney Villain Crate: Edgar Balthazar) *Level 38: The New World (Pocahontas) (Disney Villain Crate: Governor Ratcliffe) *Level 39: Dalmatian London (101 Dalmatians) (Disney Villain Crate: Cruella De Vil) *Level 40: England (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) (Disney Villain Crate: Colonel Heller) *Level 41: Gravity Falls, Oregon (Gravity Falls) (Disney Villain Crate: Bill Cipher) *Level 42: Halloween Town (The Nightmare Before Christmas) (Disney Villain Crate: Oogie Boogie) *Level 43: Port Royal (Pirates of the Caribbean) (Disney Villain Crate: Davy Jones and Blackbeard) *Level 44: Casey's Circus (Dumbo) (Disney Villain Crate: The Ringmaster) *Level 45: Wild West (Home on the Range/The Lone Ranger) (Disney Villain Crate: Alameda Slim and Latham Cole) **Act One: Patch of Heaven (Home on the Range) **Act Two: Lone Ranger's World (The Lone Ranger) *Level 46: Space Paranoids (Tron/Tron: Legacy) (Disney Villain Crate: Sark and CLU2) *Level 47: Muppets Studios (The Muppets) (Disney Villain Crate: Tex Richman and Constantine) *Level 48: The Great Forest (Bambi) (Disney Villain Crate: Ronno) *Level 49: Oakey Oaks (Chicken Little) (Disney Villain Crate: Aliens) *Level 50: Coastal Town (Pete's Dragon) (Disney Villain Crate: Dr. Treminus) *Level 51: Wild Jungle (The Jungle Book) (Disney Villain Crate: Shere Khan) *Level 52: The Hundred Acre Wood (Winnie the Pooh) (Disney Villain Crate: The Backson) *Level 53: ToonTown (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) (Disney Villain Crate: Judge Doom) *Level 54: Scottish Woodlands (Brave) (Disney Villain Crate: Mor'du) *Level 55: Middleton (Kim Possible) (Disney Villain Crate: Dr. Drakken & Shego) *Level 56: Danville (Phineas and Ferb) (Disney Villain Crate: Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Vanessa Doofenshmirtz) *Level 57: Milo Murphy's World (Milo Murphy's Law) (Disney Villain Crate: Elliot Decker) *Level 58: Christmas London (A Christmas Carol) (Disney Villain Crate: Ebenezer Scrooge) *Level 59: Doontown Zootopia (Zootopia) (Disney Villain Crate: Dawn Bellwether) *Level 60: Clawtooth Mountain (The Good Dinosaur) (Disney Villain Crate: Thunderclap) *Level 61: Skullship (Wander Over Yonder) (Disney Villain Crate: Lord Hater and Lord Dominator) *Level 62: Pixtopia and Echo Creek (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) (Disney Villain Crate: Ludo and Toffee) *Level 63: Jollywood (The 7D) (Disney Villain Crate: Hildy Gloom & Grim Gloom) *Level 64: Enchancia (Sofia the First) (Disney Villain Crate: Cedric the Sorcerer) *Level 65: Bug Island (A Bug's Life) (Disney Villain Crate: Hopper) *Level 66: Big Friendly Giant's World (The BFG) (Disney Villain Crate: Fleshlumpeater) *Level 67: Cherrytree Lane (Mary Poppins) (Disney Villain Crate: Mr. Dawes Sr.) *Level 68: Persia (Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time) (Disney Villain Crate: Nizam) *Level 69: Disney Afternoon (Disney Afternoon) (Disney Villain Crate: Merlock, Magica De Spell, Negaduck, Fat Cat and Don Karnage) **Act One: Duckburg (DuckTales) **Act Two: St. Canard (Darkwing Duck) **Act Three: Ranger Headquarters (Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers) **Act Four: Cape Suzette (TaleSpin) *Level 70: Faraway Galaxy (Star Wars) (Disney Villain Crate: Darth Maul, Count Dooku, Darth Vader, Emperor Palpatine, Kylo Ren, DJ and Supreme Leader Snoke) *Level 71: Marvel Universe (Marvel) (Disney Villain Crate: Loki, Ultron, Ronan, Yellowjacket, Kaecilius, etc.) **Act One: Marvel New York (The Avengers/Spider-Man/Fantastic Four/Doctor Strange) **Act Two: Spider-Verse (Spider-Man) **Act Three: Outer Space (Guardians of the Galaxy) **Act Four: X-Mansion (X-Men) **Act Five: Infinity War *Level 72: Indy's World (Indiana Jones) (Disney Villain Crate: Rene Belloq, Mola Ram, Walter Donovan and Irina Spalko) *Level 73: The World of Cars (Cars) (Disney Villain Crate: Chick Hicks and Jackson Storm) *Level 74: The World of Planes (Planes) (Disney Villain Crate: Ripslinger) *Level 75: Tywyllwch Prydain (The Black Cauldron) (Disney Villain Crate: The Horned King) *Level 76: Enchanted Dominion (Sleeping Beauty/Maleficent) (Disney Villain Crate: 1959 Maleficent and King Stefan) *Level 77: The Land of Sorcery (Fantasia/Fantasia 2000) (Disney Villain Crate: Tyrannosaurus Rex, Jack-in-the-Box, The Firebird and Chernabog) *Level 78: Salem (Hocus Pocus) (Disney Villain Crate: The Sanderson Sisters) *Level 79: Kingdom Hearts (Kingdom Hearts) (Disney Villain Crate: Ansem, Xemnas and Xehanort) *Level 80: Hasbro Universe (Hasbro) (Disney Villain Crate: The Dazzlings, Juniper Montage, Cobra Commander and Megatron) **Act One: Canterlot High School (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) **Act Two: G.I. Joe (G.I. Joe) **Act Three: Autobots (Transformers) *Level 81: Sonic Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog) (Disney Villain Crate: Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic) *Level 82: N.Sane Island (Crash Bandicoot) (Disney Villain Crate: Dr. Neo Cortex) **Act One: The Wumpa Islands (Crash Bandicoot) **Act Two: The Warp Room (Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back) **Act Three: The Time Twister (Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped) *Level 83: House of Mouse (House of Mouse) (Disney Villain Crate: Mad Doctor) *Final Level: Central Coast, Australia (Brodie Buchanan) (Disney Villain Crate: Lord Starkiller) Bonus Levels Warp Room Collectibles 300% *84 Classic Coca-Cola Bottles *92 Gems *6 Coloured Gems *84 Disney Villain Crates *12 Element of Haromies: Magic, Kindness, Honesty, Loyalty, Generosity, Laughter, Empathy, Justice, Forgiveness, Telekinesis, Love and Hope Category:Disney Games Category:Games Category:Crossover game